mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls Jako kucyk EG1 Zaszokowane Mane 6.png|Rainbow stoi między Fluttershy i Spike'iem EG1 Celestia Opowiada o Sunset.png|Słucha Celestii Jako człowiek EG1 Przyjaciółki na starym zdjęciu.png EG Rainbow Dash skupiona na piłce.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash playing soccer EG.png EG1 Mocne kopnięcie Rainbow Dash.png EG1 Rainbow Dash kopie piłkę.png Twilight getting nervous about her chances EG.png Rainbow Dash scores again EG.png Rainbow Dash energetic soccer kick EG.png Psyched-up Rainbow and sad Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png EG1 Twilight gra z Rainbow.png Rainbow Dash kicks soccer ball EG.png Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png EG1 Rainbow Dash - jestem super.png Rainbow playfully punches Twilight's arm EG.png EG1 Rainbow i Twilight po pojedynku.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rainbow Dash puts pony ears on EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png EG1 Rainbow zakłada uszy.png EG1 Rainbow Dash klaszcze w czasie śpiewania.png EG1 Rainbow biegnie i klaszcze z Fluttershy.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack splash screen EG.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash splash screen EG.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy looking at each other EG.png EG1 Rainbow Dash na "ekranie powitalnym".png Rainbow Dash wskakuje na krzesło.png EG1 Rainbow Dash w obiektywie kamery.png EG1 Rainbow Dash mruga.png EG1 Rainbow Dash wskazuje.png Rainbow Dash spins tray on finger EG.png Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png EG Rainbow niedowierza.png EG Rainbow Dash "To jest genialne!".png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack sweeping EG.png Rainbow Dash holding a garbage bag EG.png Rainbow Dash tossing the garbage bag EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Rainbow Dash looking at her dress EG.png Rainbow Dash unamused EG.png Rainbow Dash looks angrily at Rarity EG.png Rarity's friends excited EG.png EG1 Dziewczyny ubrane na bal.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png EG Twilight macha do Flasha na scenie.png Twilight looking for Sunset Shimmer EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight's friends moved by her sacrifice EG.png EG Rainbow przechwytuje koronę.png Rainbow Dash and Snips crown tug of war EG.png Rainbow Dash fends off Snails EG.png Rainbow Dash tosses the crown to Fluttershy EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png Twilight and friends brace themselves EG.png Rainbow Dash sprouts pony ears EG.png Rainbow Dash sprouts Pegasus wings EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Rainbow Dash picks up Scootaloo EG.png Rainbow Dash flying with Scootaloo EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash saying goodbye EG.png Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' (new version) EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy start singing Better Than Ever EG2.png EG RR Rainbow podczas przemiany w piosence Radość ogromną dziś mamy.png Ponified Rainbooms sing in the band room EG2.png Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Rainbow criticizes her friends' performances EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack have their doubts EG2.png Rainbow suggests Awesome As I Want to Be EG2.png Fluttershy feeling rejected EG2.png EG2 Pinkie Pie z marchewką w buzi.png EG RR Zmartwione przyjaciółki..png EG RR Przyjaciółki idą zawiadomić dyrekcję..png Rainbow Dash worried expression EG2.png Pinkie, Sunset, Dash, and Rarity concerned EG2.png Rainbow Dash with soccer ball on her head EG2.png Rainbow Dash holds out a pen to Sunset EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow waiting EG2.png The others are worried EG2.png EG RR Przyjaciółki w kawiarni..png Rainbow Dash looking toward Fluttershy EG2.png Rainbow Dash using her phone EG2.png EG RR Rainbow Dash pokazuje Twilight jej przemianę.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png Rainbow Dash sees the Dazzlings appear EG2.png Rainbow throws chocolate chip at Twilight EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking clueless EG2.png Twilight holding Rainbow Dash's hand EG2.png EG RR Przyjaźń to Magia!.png Rainbow Dash's eye pops open EG2.png EG RR Zaniepokojone przyjaciółki..png Rainbooms looking uncomfortable EG2.png EG RR Narada przyjaciółek..png Rainbow Dash duckface EG2.png EG RR Pinkie prezentuje Twilight instrumenty.png EG RR Pinkie ściska Twilight i Spika.png EG RR Imprezka u Pinkie Pie..png Rainbow Dash and Applejack playing a video game EG2.png Rainbow Dash spinning her controller EG2.png Rainbow taunting Applejack EG2.png The others agreeing with Rarity EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy listening to Twilight's poor singing EG2.png Rainbow shaking her head at Fluttershy EG2.png Rainbow's pony ears starting to appear EG2.png Rainbow Dash guitar outro EG2.png Rainbow's pony ears starting to appear EG2.png Rainbow's pony ears still trying to appear EG2.png Rainbow Dash's pony ears disappear EG2.png Main 6 collective gasp EG2.png The Rainbooms worried about the other students 2 EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png Twilight instructing her friends how to play EG2.png Rainbow Dash winking at Twilight EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing Shake Your Tail EG2.png Rainbooms having fun on stage EG2.png Rainbow Dash sees Fluttershy running EG2.png Rarity starts bawling on stage EG2.png Rainbow Dash starting to sweat EG2.png Rainbow snaps at Pinkie about her confetti EG2.png The Rainbooms walk away EG2.png Twilight's friends won't let her down EG2.png Fluttershy asks if the Rainbooms can play her song EG2.png Trixie confronts the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow Dash stroking her ego EG2.png Trixie taunting Rainbow Dash EG2.png EG RR Trixie rozmawia z Rainbow..png Rainbow Dash in Twilight's space EG2.png Rainbow Dash rockin EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing next to Applejack EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing next to Rarity EG2.png EG RR Rainbow Dash w piosence Awesome As I Wanna Be.png Rainbow Dash with guitar behind her head EG2.png Rainbow Dash slow-motion hair flip EG2.png Rainbow Dash playing excitedly EG2.png Rainbow Dash on stage EG2.png Rainbow Dash starting to sprouting pony ears EG2.png Rainbow Dash's pony ears appearing EG2.png Sunset pouncing on Rainbow EG2.png Rainbow and Sunset knock into Twilight EG2.png Rainbow Dash's pony ears vanish EG2.png Rainbow Dash glares at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png EG RR Zdenerwowane Rainbooms.png Applejack confronts Rainbow about her showing off EG2.png Applejack and Rainbow hear Trixie's voice EG2.png Rainbow breaks up Applejack and Rarity EG2.png EG2 Zdenerwowana Trixie.png Rainbow jabs Pinkie with her elbow EG2.png Pinkie Pie rubs her sore arm EG2.png Rainbow Dash hears jeering crowd EG2.png Rainbow Dash walking past booing students EG2.png Rainbow hitting the microphone EG2.png Rainbow hears too loud EG2.png Main cast and Sunset sees the trapdoor closing EG2.png EG RR Rainbow Dash próbuje wyważyć drzwi..png Rainbow hurt EG2.png Rainbow hears Applejack EG2.png Rainbow frustrated EG2.png Rainbow surprised EG2.png Rainbow's friends shouting at Rainbow EG2.png Rainbow angry EG2.png Applejack pointing at Rainbow EG2.png EG RR Applejack kłóci się z Rainbow..png EG RR Twilight rozmawia z przyjaciółkami..png Main cast and Sunset pushing against the door EG2.png Fluttershy happy EG2.png Rainbooms hear horn EG2.png EG RR Rainbow w piosence Welcome to the Show..png EG RR Twilight śpiewa z Rainbow..png Rainbow and Fluttershy playing their instruments EG2.png EG RR Rainbow Dash podczas przemiany..png Twilight and Rainbow see Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy rises up EG2.png EG2 Rainbooms po przemianie.png Rainbow speechless EG2.png EG2 Przytulanko.png Rainbow and Fluttershy listening to Twilight EG2.png Sunset and friends all smile EG2.png Sunset takes her place on stage EG2.png Sunset and Rainbow playing guitars together EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Sunset looks up while smiling EG2.png Human Rainbow artwork EG2.png The Rainbooms "Together we stand" EG2.png The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png Mane 7 artwork in the credits EG2.png Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Rainbow Dash "not exactly" EG3.png Rainbow Dash holding her broken string EG3.png Rainbow talking about the acoustics EG3.png Director credit EG3.png EG3 Dash wie kim była tajemnicza postać.png Rainbow Dash "you'll find out" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "thank you, Principal Celestia" EG3.png Rainbow Dash "our time has finally" EG3.png CHS Rally Song big finish EG3.png Rainbow "probably because I'm so awesome!" EG3.png EG3 Przemenione Rainbooms.png EG3_Nie_mieszajmy_magii_do_igrzysk.png Rainbow Dash curious EG3.png EG3 Fluttershy z dziewczynami w przebraniach.jpg Main five surprised by Sunset's tirade EG3.png Main five continue down the hallway EG3.png EG3 Rainbooms na sali gimnastycznej.png Rainbow gets in Indigo Zap's face EG3.png EG3_Zmartwione_dziewczyny.png Pinkie, Rarity, and RD in goggles and lab coats EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts.png Rainbow Dash spelling "hippopotamus" EG3.png Rainbow hugging Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Rainbow Dash "as long as this event" EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie in shock and awe EG3.png Tri-Cross Relay - motocross competitors EG3.png EG3 Motocross start.png Rainbow Dash in the lead EG3.png Rainbow in midair "awesome!" EG3.png Rainbow looks back to Sugarcoat and Sunset EG3.png EG3 Rainbow z Sunset na motocyklu.png|"Uratowałaś mnie" Rainbow grows wings and shines bright EG3.png Rainbow flying away from vine monster EG3.png Rainbow ecstatic to have won EG3.png Rainbow has her magic drained EG3.png EG3 Sunset uświadamia sobie co zrobiła.png|Rainbow pociesza Sunset Rainbow Dash "this is the last event!" EG3.png Rarity "magic stealing and portal opening" EG3.png Indigo helps Rarity and Lemon helps Fleur EG3.png Rainbow Dash glowing EG3.png Rarity and Rainbow happy EG3.png Indigo, RD, Lemon, and Rarity looking confident EG3.png AJ, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie wearing medals EG3.png EG3 Przytulanko .png EG3 Twilight i Twilight.png EG3 Drużyna Wondercolts z dyrektor Celestią i wicedyrektor Luną.png Cowgirl Pinkie and Bobby Rainbow EG3.png EG3 Główna 7.png 'Sceny usunięte' 'Scena na korytarzu (wersja alternatywna)' EG3 animatic - Sunset and friends in the hallway.png EG3 animatic - Fluttershy "our Twilight wouldn't".png EG3 animatic - Rainbow Dash "you'll figure it out".png EG3 animatic - Sunset Shimmer "I'm not sure I want to".png EG3 animatic - Sunset expresses her concerns.png EG3 animatic - Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie supporting Sunset.png EG3 animatic - Main five cheering for Sunset.png Equestria Girls - Legenda Everfree EG4 Rainbow trzyma bluzę Twilight.png EG4 Rainbow prosi o wspinaczkę górską.png EG4 Rarity chciałaby urządzić pokaz mody.png EG4 Rainbow i Applejack dostają akwamarynowy namiot.png EG4 Przyjaciółki rozbawione zachowaniem Twilight.png EG4 Gloriosa zwraca uwagę obozowiczów.png EG4 Rainbow mówi o reputacji Liceum Canterlot.png EG4 Dziewczyny planują wygląd nowego pomostu.png EG4 Początek prac nad pomostem.png EG4 Rainbow wbija gwóźdź.png EG4 Applejack pokazuje swój własnoręcznie zrobiony młotek.png EG4 Rarity opowiada straszną historię.png EG4 Sunset i Rainbow pomagają zdezorientowanym uczniom.png EG4 RD rozbija się na ścianie.png EG4 Rainbow Dash upadła po zderzeniu.png EG4 Rainbow opowiada o tym jak odkryła swoją moc.png EG4 Ja nie krzyczałam.png EG4 dzieczyny słuchają co mówi dyr.Celestia przez radiowęzeł.png EG4 AJ sugeruje aby zapomnieć o nowej magii.png EG4 Rainbow stara się nieużywać mocy.png EG4 Rainbow naśladuje wolne wbijanie gwoździ przez AJ.png EG4 Rarity używa mocy.png EG4 Rarity przewróciła przypadkowo RD i FS.png EG4 Rarity pomaga wstać przyjaciółkom.png EG4 RD Nie ma sprawy.png EG4 Sunset podchodzi do reszty.png EG4 Rainbow pyta się Sunset o moc.png EG4 "Nie możemy ignorować naszych zdolności".png EG4 Rainbow rozpoczyna zbijanie desek.png EG4 Efekt końcowy współpracy PP i RD.png EG4 Główna szóstka na gotowym pomoście.png EG4 "Widzicie, ile udało nam się zrobić".png EG4 Pinkie "Ale się porobiło!".png EG4 Rainbow Dash kucykuje.png EG4 Rainbow nie udaje się ocalić jednego z uczniów.png EG4 Pnącza oplatają Rainbow Dash.png EG4 Rainbow Dash "Załatw tę ciemną stronę na cacy!".png EG4 Mane 7 lądują.png EG4 Zajmiemy się tym.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn na moście linowym.png EG4 Zdjęcie dziewczyn leżących na trawie.png EG4 Rainbow wkłada zaproszenie do skrzynki.png EG4 Wspólne zdjęcie dziewczyn w obozie Everfree.png EG4 Konfetti kończące piosenkę Rainbooms.png EG4 Gloriosa ogłasza ocalenie obozu.png EG4 Rainbow Dash opowiada co udało jej się szybko zrobić.png EG4 Zadowolone dziewczyny.png EG4 Do trzech razy sztuka..., czy do pięciu.png EG4 Oszołomione dziewczyny i zaskoczona swoim czynem Pinkie.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Big Mac płaci Rainbow za umycie samochodu.png EGS1 Przerwa po pracy.png EGS1 Dziewczyny się zgadzają, wykorzystać pieniądze jako wkład początkowy.png EGS1 Sunset poprawia koka.png EGS1 Rarity zła na Applejack.png EGS1 Rariry rozpacza nad bluzą.png EGS1 Dziewczyny wchodzą do pokoju.png EGS1 Cała szóstka w pokoju.png EGS1 Dziewczyny patrzą na Rarity.png EGS1 Wymyślmy coś razem.png EGS1 Wspólne myślenie.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png Equestria Girls - Magia filmu EG MF Rainbooms na planie filmowym.png EG MF Dash cytuje.png EG MF Dash nic nie zrobiła.png EG MF Szczęśliwa Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Twilight dziękuje za zaproszenie.png EG MF Zawstydzona Rainbow.png EG MF Dash podkreśla że to film o Dzielnej Do.png EG MF Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG MF Dziewczyny rozmawiają ze sobą.png EG MF Twilight chce obejrzeć rekwizyty z Dash.png EG MF Uradowane dziewczyny .png EG MF Dziewczyny szukają reliktów.png EG MF Dziewczyny zauważają relikty.png EG MF Dziewczyny podbiegają do reliktów.png EG MF Rainbow i Twilight słyszą głos.png EG MF Rainbow i Twilight się uśmiechają.png EG MF Dziewczynom bardzo podobają się relikty.png EG MF Juniper opowiada o spotkaniu A.K Yearling EG MF Juniper mówi o swojej pracy.png EG MF Zafascynowane przyjaciółki.png EG MF Juniper idzie oprowadzać dziewczyny po planie.png EG MF Dash rozmawia z Applejack.png EG MF Rainbow się ekscytuje.png EG MF Reżyser prosi o ciszę.png EG MF Rainbow przeprasza .png EG MF Rainbow idzie znów oglądnąć relikty.png EG MF Juniper mówi o zniknięciu reliktów.png EG MF Dash mówi o reliktach.png EG MF Dash pyta się o film.png EG MF Dash mówi o zawiedzionych fanach Dzielnej Do.png EG MF Coś się rozbiło .png EG MF Twilight ma podejrzenia.png EG MF Rainbow słucha przyjaciółki.png EG MF Dziewczęta patrzą na Fluttershy i Rarity.png EG MF Zmartwiona Rainbow Dash .png EG MF Dash chce szybko odnaleźć relikty.png EG MF Sunset idzie szukać aktorki.png EG MF Zdziwione dziewczyny-0.png EG MF Rainbow sięga po amulet.png EG MF Rainbow nabiera super prędkości.png EG MF Dash gotowa do pościgu.png EG MF Dash też biegnie za scenę.png EG MF Rainbow rozgląda się.png EG MF Dash zatrzymuje się.png EG MF Zdenerwowana mina Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Poddenerwowana Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Rainbow znów patrzy na kryształ.png EG MF Zrezygnowana Dash.png EG MF Rainbow gada z przyjaciółkami.png EG MF Sunset macha do dziewczyn.png EG MF Pinkie mówi co znalazła ze Spike'm.png EG MF Dash mówi o podejrzanej postaci.png EG MF Wściekła Rainbow.png EG MF Pewien pracownik znajduje dziewczyny.png EG MF Zdziwione Rainbow i Applejack.png EG MF Pracownik prowadzi dziewczyny na plan.png EG MF Pinkie i Rainbow utknęły w przejściu.png EG MF Power Ponies otwierają drzwi.png EG MF Power Ponies rozglądają się.png EG MF Dziewczęta rozglądają się.png EG MF Rainbow Dash się denerwuje.png EG MF Dash słyszy krzyki przyjaciółek.png EG MF Dash chce złapać zakapturzoną postać.png EG MF Dash znów dotyka amuletu.png EG MF Dash wbiega przez drzwi.png EG MF Dash widziała zakapturzoną postać.png EG MF Rainbow coś słyszy .png EG MF Rainbow trochę się boi.png EG MF Rainbow wchodzi za podejrzanym.png EG MF Dash wchodzi do ciemnego pokoju.png EG MF Rainbow przysłania sobie oczy.png EG MF Dash niepewnie idzie do przodu.png EG MF Dash zagląda do kufra.png EG MF Straszna dekoracja potwora.png EG MF Dash wystraszyła się dekoracji.png EG MF Rainbow oddycha z ulgą.png EG MF Rainbow znajduje zaginione przebranie .png EG MF Rainbow odwraca głowe.png EG MF Rainbow nie potrafi otworzyć drzwi.png EG MF Dash siłuje się z drzwiami.png EG MF Bezsilna Rainbow Dash.png EG MF Rainbow woła o pomoc.png EG MF Rainbow wpada na pomysł.png EG MF Rainbow Dash jest załamana.png EG MF Rainbow mówi do siebie.png EG MF Dash znów woła o pomoc.png EG MF Rainbow wyskakuje z pomieszczenia.png EG MF Dziewczyny cieszą się na widok Dash.png EG MF Rainbow pyta się przyjaciółek jak ją znalazły.png EG MF Rainbow przestała wołać o pomoc od dłuższego czasu.png EG MF Dash pokazuje znalezisko.png EG MF Dash nie wie kto ją zamknął.png EG MF Twilight ma lepszy pomysł.png EG MF Rainbow dziwi się Twilight.png EG MF Rainbow słucha Twilight.png EG MF Pinkie znów je pudding.png EG MF Twilight mówi o reliktach.png EG MF Twilight mówi jaki plan miała Juniper.png EG MF Spike, Applejack i Rainbow patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Dash idzie obejrzeć relikty.png EG MF Dash zauważa brak reliktów.png EG MF Juniper podbiega zmartwiona do Dash.png EG MF Dash biegnie za Juniper.png EG MF Twilight tłumaczy jak do tego doszła.png EG MF Rainbooms patrzą na Juniper.png EG MF Chestnut może grać Dzielną Do.png EG MF Twilight spogląda na Canter Zoom'a.png EG MF Aktorka obejmuje reżysera.png EG MF Canter jest wdzięczny dziewczynom.png EG MF Rainbow pyta się o rolę dla Rainbooms.png EG MF Rainbooms chcą wystąpić w filmie.png EG MF Uradowane przyjaciółki.png EG MF Dash rzuca bicz do Dzielnej Do.png EG MF Rainbow nie mogła się powstrzymać.png EG MF Rainbow przeprasza.png Equestria Girls - Magia lustra EG ML Rainbow w TV.png EG ML Dash puszcza oczko.png EG ML Rainbow pije napój.png EG ML Dziewczyny siedzą przy stolikach.png EG ML Juniper zauważa Rainbooms.png EG ML Pinke Pie dziwi się na widok Juniper.png EG ML Rainbow wypomina Juniper sabotaż na planie.png EG ML Przyjaciółki w odbiciu lusterka.png EG ML Juniper pokazuje lusterko.png EG ML Juniper używa lusterka przeciwko Rainbooms.png EG ML Przyjaciółki uwięzione w magicznym lusterku.png EG ML Twilight poprawia okulary.png EG ML Fluttershy chwyta się za włosy.png EG ML Rainbow dziwi się Fluttershy.png EG ML Dash przypomina o większych problemach.png EG ML Rainbow Dash przewraca oczami.png EG ML Dash patrzy na migdałka.png EG ML Twilight próbuje sięgnąć otworu lustra.png EG ML Sunset wlatuje do lusterka.png EG ML Twilight obawia się, że nikt ich nie uratuje.png EG ML Rainbow mówi o świecących naszyjnikach.png EG ML Otoczenie zaczyna zmieniać kolory.png EG ML Twilight patrzy na swój kryształ.png EG ML Twilight odsuwa się od szczeliny.png EG ML Rainbow trzyma Twilight.png EG ML Lusterko coraz bardziej pęka.png EG ML Zniszczone wnętrze lustra.png EG ML Dash trzyma Applejack.png EGS3 Mane7 i Starlight po zatrzymaniu Juniper.png EG ML Pinkie i Rainbow.png EG ML Sunset czyta wiadomość od księżniczki Twilight.png EG ML Rainbooms, Juniper i Starlight.png Klipy promocyjne Muzyka dla moich uszu Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Walka o gitarę Rarity gasping EG2.png Rainbow Dash "as awesome as I'm gonna make it sound" EG2.png Rainbow Dash wide eyes EG2.png Rainbow Dash "let's see who plays best!" EG2.png Pinkie hands guitar to Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash with a guitar EG2.png Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png Rainbow Dash shredding faster EG2.png Rainbow Dash getting blown back EG2.png Rainbow Dash surging with power EG2.png Rainbow Dash surging with electricity EG2.png Rainbow Dash rock rainboom EG2.png DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png Rainbow Dash "she can have it" EG2.png Rainbow Dash hugging guitar EG2.png Szalona Pinkie Rainbow Dash "help me find a drummer" EG2.png Pinkie and Rainbow covered in batter EG2.png Rainbow Dash covered in cookie batter EG2.png Rainbow and Pinkie making a banner EG2.png Rainbow Dash painting banner EG2.png Pinkie Pie pounding on lunch table EG2.png Pinkie drumming on Rainbow Dash EG2.png Rainbow Dash yells at Pinkie EG2.png Rainbow Dash grinning widely EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png Rarity "whatever made you think of Pinkie" EG2.png Rainbow "just have a sense for these things" EG2.png Pianistka Rainbow Dash 'where is Rarity' EG2.png Rainbow and Rarity "a more portable instrument" EG2.png Rarity "the most refined and elegant" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "move our practice to the gym" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "you mean a keytar" EG2.png Rarity's friends impressed EG2.png Rarity's friends applaud her playing EG2.png Applejack "how about ya take that keytar" EG2.png Rarity's friends puzzled EG2.png Gdzie mój bas? Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Applejack pointing toward bass guitar EG2.png Applejack "Granny never should've sold" EG2.png Applejack offers two dollars to Flim and Flam EG2.png Applejack reasoning with the Flim Flam Brothers EG2.png Rainbow Dash "of course that's her real name!" EG2.png Applejack playing skillfully EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy watching AJ play EG2.png Main 4 stand up for Applejack EG2.png Ogon w ruch Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie in gymnasium EG2.png Rainbow Dash blowing whistle EG2.png Rainbow Dash's sports theme EG2.png Applejack disapproves of RD's theme EG2.png Twilight and friends flinching EG2.png Rainbow Dash's mask EG2.png Rainbow Dash sleeping at desk EG2.png Rainbow Dash being chased by birds EG2.png Twilight and Rainbow Dash depressed EG2.png Rainbow Dash gets an idea EG2.png Rainbow Dash in band attire EG2.png Rainbow Dash playing lead guitar EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy back to back EG2.png Fluttershy and Rainbow singing EG2.png Idealny dzień na zabawę Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png EG2 Wondercolts14.png Main six walking through the carnival in pairs EG2.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash rocking out EG2.png AJ better than Rainbow at the high-striker EG2.png Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png Twilight reminds her friends of the time EG2.png Rainbow gets carried away with her playing EG2.png Rainbow Dash nearly falls off the stage EG2.png Fluttershy catches Rainbow with her tambourine EG2.png Twilight pointing toward the crowd EG2.png Twilight and friends together at the carnival EG2.png Mogę zmienić się Twilight offers Sunset her hand EG2.png Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png Sunset not alone anymore EG2.png Wieczna przyjaźń EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Rainbow w piosence.png Rainbow Dash dressed like a rock star EG2.png Rainbow Dash rocking out hard EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Rainbow gra na gitarze.png Rainbow Dash rocks out on stage EG2.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Sunset na tłumie.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki śpiewają.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciółki tańczą.png EG2 klip "Wieczna przyjaźń" Przyjaciólki przytulają się.png Sedno magii The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Rainbooms confused EG3.png Rainbow Dash confused EG3.png Rainbow Dash playing guitar solo EG3.png Rainbow ponies up EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Pinky na przeszpiegach Rainbow Dash spies on Crystal Prep EG3.png Rainbow Dash checks out the competition EG3.png Rainbow Dash leaping into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash being a spy EG3.png Rainbow Dash hears Pinkie's voice EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie hiding EG3.png Rainbow pushes Pinkie into a bush EG3.png Rainbow Dash worriedly looks down EG3.png Rainbow and Pinkie levitating upward EG3.png Rainbow Dash popping balloons EG3.png Rainbow Dash hangs in midair EG3.png Pinkie Pie "you smell like vanilla" EG3.png Rainbow Dash covers Pinkie's mouth EG3.png Rainbow Dash "we're trying to spy on them" EG3.png Rainbow Dash embarrassed EG3.png Summertime Shorts Pora na makijaż! EG SS Dziewczyny ubrane.png EG SS Rainbow nakłania Applejack by poszła.png EG SS Twilight mówi Applejack by spróbowała.png EG SS Applejack wzdycha.png EG SS Applejack się zgadza.png Opowieść o foto-budce EG SS2 Pozujące Mane 6.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6.png EG SS2 Mane 6 w odbiciu okularów.png EG SS2 Wzburzona Rarity.png EG SS2 Mane 6 znowu pozuje.png EG SS2 Rainbow Dash i Applejack knują.png EG SS2 Knujące Applejack i Rainbow Dash.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Pinkie, Rainbow i Applejack.png EG SS2 Dziewczyny przyłapane.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6-0.png EG SS2 Zafascynowane dziewczyny.png EG SS2 Rainbow coś zauważa.png EG SS2 Rainbow Ratuje Rarity.png EG SS2 Rainbow Ratuje Rarity-0.png EG SS2 Zdjęcie Mane 6-1.png EG SS2 Spadające zdjęcia.png EG SS2 Zdzwione dziewczyny.png EG SS2 Rozbawione dziewczyny.png Zróbmy hałas EG SS3 Rainbow Dash i Scootaloo.png EG SS3 Rainbow szturcha Scootaloo.png EG SS3 Rainbow bierze Scootaloo za ręke.png EG SS3 Scootaloo i Rainbow Dash tańczy.png EG SS3 Rainbow Dash gotowa wygrać.png EG SS3 Taniec HIP-HOP.png EG SS3 Scootaloo tańczy.png EG SS3 Breakdance Rainbow Dash.png EG SS3 Rainbow Dash chce wygrać.png EG SS3 Rainbow Dash w pozycji Hip-Hop'owej.png EG SS3 Zdziwiona Rainbow.png EG SS3 Rainbow zaczyna ponownie tańczyć.png EG SS3 Rainbow Dash wypycha Scootaloo.png EG SS3 Rainbow Dash tańczy sama.png Ale czad! EG SS4 Rainbow Dash biegnie.png EG SS4 Rainbow Dash biegnie-0.png EG SS4 Radosna Rainbow biegnie.png EG SS4 Rainbow kopie piłkę.png EG SS4 Rainbow kopie piłkę-0.png Projekt zwierzaki EG SS7 Mane 6 i ich zwierzaki.png EG SS7 Mane 7 (oprócz Fluttershy) patrzą na zwierzaki.png Zastępstwo EG SS8 Rainbow Dash.png Epickie wpadki EG SS11 Dziewczyny są na stołówce.png EG SS11 Rainbow Dash.png EG SS11 Wpadka Rainbow.png EG SS11 Mane 7 na stołówce.png EG SS11 Wpadka dziewczyn.png Książkowa przygoda EG_SS13_Ksiązkowa_przygoda.png EG_SS13_Rainbow_Dash_czyta_książke.png EG_SS13_Rainbow_Dash_biegnie.png EG_SS13_Rainbow_Dash_ucieka.png EG_SS13_Rainbow_Dash_patrzy_na_papugę.png EG_SS13_Rainbow_Dash_słyszy_dziwne_dzwięki.png EG_SS13_Rainbow_Dash_spada.png EG_SS13_Rainbow_Dash_krzyczy.png EG_SS13_Twilight_i_Rarity_wchodzą_do_pokoju_Rainbow.png EG_SS13_Rainbow_Dash_skacze_z_szafy.png Ruszamy w trasę EG SS14 Dziewczyny czekają na Applejack.png EG SS14 Applejack nadjeżdża.png EG SS14 Zdziwione dziewczyny.png EG SS14 Twilight pokazuje plany.png EG SS14 Dziewczyny pracują.png EG SS14 Rainbow Dash.png EG SS14 Rainbow tańczy i śpiewa.png EG SS14 Mane 7 śpiewają.png EG SS14 Praca.png EG SS14 Dziewczyny grają i śpiewają.png EG SS14 Dziewczyny przed busem.png Better Together Kolejka z atrakcjami EG_BT1_Rainbow_przyszła_do_Sunset.png EG_BT1_Rarity_i__Spike.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_grają.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_w_sklepie.png EG_BT1_Dziewczyny_mają_grę.png Klubowa królowa EG_BT3_Rarity_czuje_świnię.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_się_chwali.png EG_BT3_Zdziwiona_Rainbow.png EG_BT3_Rarity_mówi_że_to_nie_są_zawody.png EG_BT3_Zdeterminowane_dziewczyny.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_dochodzi_do_klubu_szachowego.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_w_klubie_Fluttershy.png EG_BT3_Dziewczyny_spotykają_się_na_korytarzu.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_grupie_chemików.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_klubie_malarzy.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_klubie_piekarzy.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_klubie_tancerzy_hip-hop.png EG_BT3_Rainbow_Dash_w_klubie_peruk.png EG_BT3_Dziewczyny_mają_remis.png en:Rainbow Dash/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci